Green Shadows
by nicoleblakk
Summary: All roses have thorns and the more beautiful the rose, the more its thorns hurt. What happens when Eli chooses the most beautiful and courageous girl in Slugterra? (TrixiEli) Please read and review. I do NOT own Slugterra, Just my awesome Imagination. ;D
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**Secrets**

I don't own Slugterra.

There was peace and quiet in the Shane hideout. All of its occupants and slugs were asleep and there was no late night game competition. Well, except for one. Trixie tossed and turned but she could not sleep.

It was a matter that bothered her every night. The ghost of her past always came to haunt her. Its intangible form taunted her and left tendrils of terror down her spine. Eli had asked her what was wrong earlier that day and she of all people should have known better than to lie to him. Her heart felt heavy.

She got up, changed her clothes and stealthily crept into the living room. Her slugs were next to Eli's and she gently nudged Bloomer to wake up. Her Tormato slug complained in its slug language but got up nevertheless. Bloomer seemed to have a connection with Trixie because she knew when she was needed. Pronto, as usual, was sleep-walking to the refrigerator to get a snack. She had slept with her slinging attire so that she wouldn't take longer than necessary to get ready for her night out.

Trixie started her mecha and it did not make as much noise as before. Kord had probably put in the expensive new stealth upgrades. She smiled at her slug. Bloomer pointed at Burpy and chirped worriedly. "I know, I know. We should go with Eli but he is asleep now, isn't he?"

Bloomer looked downwards dejectedly. Trixie shrugged.

It was nightfall and everything was peaceful. After about thirty minutes, she slowed her purple mecha and got off. She had finally reached her destination. The Eaglenest Cavern was spacious and it was probably named because of its expanse roofing. It was where most of the affluent people of Slugterra lived.

"We are home." Bloomer chirped cheerfully.

There was lush green vegetation and to be more specific, giant mushrooms. A stream flowed nearby and she went with her slug to replenish her strength.

They say time makes the heart grow fonder, but that didn't apply in Trixie's case. As soon as she left the Shane hideout, there was a hole that grew bigger with the more distance she put between her and Eli. She knelt at the stream's bank and splashed water on her face hoping that the water will wash away the pain and sorrow that she was feeling. Bloomer looked at Trixie in a worried sort of way. She stopped when she felt that it was not a viable solution.

Water continued to drip off her face and wen she tasted it, it was saline. She was crying. Bloomer hopped onto her lap. Trixie wiped her face and she returned to her former composure. She was strong on the outside and she was potrayed as one of the greatest young slingers to be reckoned with but inside, she was a withering flower.

Large beautiful buildings towered over her. Trixie sighed and that momentarily relieved the pain. Bloomer chirped excitedy on her shoulder. She scanned her surroundings and noticed that so much had changed while she had been absent.. Trixie briskly walked to the entrance of one of the white buildings. It was the only one with the light on. She knew the door would always stay open for her because she always visited at night since she did not intend to endanger those she loved.

Trixie slid into the house and her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She quietly headed straight for the bedroom. The sight that welcomed her was a death sentence to her soul.

"Mother?!" She ran to the frail woman's bedside and hugged her. The fire in her green eyes had been quenched by her illness.

_She is worse than before! _Her mother had dark circles around her eyes. She smiled weakly at her daughter and mumbled, "Trixie! I am so glad you came. I am so proud of you and what you are doing for Slugterra." Her mother smiled weakly at her and her heart melted.

The healer who was taking care of her entered. She was quite short and she had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She also looked as if she was twenty.

"Nina, this is my daughter Trixie and Trix, this is Nina who has been taking good care of me."

Trixie smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you Nina."

Nina smiled too and shook her hand. Trixie was surprised when the hair on her neck stood on end. _Something isn't right about this girl._She shrugged the feeling off.

Her mother coughed weakly and said, "Nina, please excuse us."

The healer smiled at Trixie and then exited.

"Trixie.. you came at the right time." her mother weakly said.

"Mom, you said you were better. If I had known, I would have visited you sooner!" Trixie's eyes were clouded with tears and she quickly held her mother's hands between hers.

Her mother coughed again, "I wanted you to do what you had to do. How is the Shane kid?"

Trixie immediately turned pink and Bloomer laughed in a cute sluggish way. "He is.. uhmm okay."

Her mother smiled knowingly.

"I am sorry to say this but I need to give you something before I go. Now, listen carefully.."

"No, you are not leaving me!" Trixie stubbornly objected.

Her mother gave Trixie one of her famous Do-it-now-or-else looks. Trixie resignatedly slumped her shoulders.

"Open the wardrobe and remove anything at the bottom. There is a panel and if you look closely enough, there is a small opening. Place your thumb at the opening. It only recognises your fingerprint."

Trixie did as she was told and Bloomer hopped about evidently curious about the turn of events. The top panel slid smoothly and she retrieved a box made of xyand, the rarest and most expensive metal in all of Slugterra. She carried to her mother's bedside.

There was a holographic screen at the top with numbers.

"The code is your birthday." She frantically typed it and the box opened. "Happy birthday, Trixie."

She was surprised that she had forgotten her own birthday. The blaster was purple too like her mecha. It was smaller in size than her own. "Thank you mum."

"Sweetheart, when you use it, always remember me. Oh and it is a missile-guided blaster."

"Wow mum. Thanks!" She screeched excitedly and hugged her mother. "I love you mum."

She flinched and Trixie immediately let go off her. "Oh, sorry mum."

"I also have a secret I have been keeping from you. I love you Trixie and I knew this day would come. Nomatter how much I had wanted to hide this from you. It's about your father." Her mother shook her head. "I never hoped to ever say this."

Trixie frowned. Her mother never mentioned her father unless it was serious and this was the first time. When Trixie had asked her, she had refused to talk to her for a whole week.

Her mother shook her head slowly. Her pupils were now dilated. "Your father is a great man."

"What! He is alive?!" Trixie could not believe it.

Her mother coughed weakly and her frail form vibrated with the effect. She continued, "His name is.." Then she closed her eyes and breathed her last.

"Mom, don't leave me. Please!" Tears streamed onto her mother's chest. Her soul was empty and for once she felt like she wanted to die too. Trixie cried for about an hour. Bloomer was always by her side. Her slug chirped.

It was time to go and she was sad she would not be there at her funeral to say one final goodbye. The night was almost over. She knew if she did not return to the Shane hideout, people will know. She kissed her mother goodbye and stealthily got onto her mecha. She had the xyand case and inside it was her mother's necklace and all the documents that were related to her inheritance. Her mother had been one of the wealthiest people in Slugterra. She could use the money to help with the Shane Gang's expenses. That was her new family now. As for her father, that had to be dealt with later.

A few moments after Trixie had left, Nina turned and walked into the house. She checked Trixie's mother who was also called Beatrice. Nina shook her head.

_That girl must be going through a lot. I liked her._

Trying to suppress the guilt and shame of what she was about to do, she steeled her nerves and walked to her room. She unlocked her room and picked up a large tablet.

"Doctor Blakk, the mother is dead and she's on her way."

"Good."

Then she cut her phone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

I thought of it today when I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence.

I hope you liked it.

Nicoleblakk over and out!


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush!

**Chapter 2**

I do not own Slugterra and I noticed that Trixie's slug is called Bluster and her mecha's name is Boomer. Sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall was almost over and people in most caverns were now getting ready to start a new day. Trixie inhaled deeply. She steeled her nerves for what she was going to tell the rest of the Shane gang since it was highly probable that they had noticed she was missing. It was already past six in the morning and she had always made sure she would be back at the hideout by then.

Bluster was perched neatly at her shoulder. Her most loyal slug rubbed her cheek and Trixie smiled weakly at it. "We will be there soon Bluster and I can finally tell Eli the truth." She assured her slug, which nodded in agreement. She decided to increase the speed of her mecha and take a shortcut through Bonzai Cavern. Her instincts were opposing that idea but then she ignored it. _The Shadow Clan know I am part of the Shane Gang so they will probably grant me the right of way, hopefully. _Trixie hoped she was right about that notion.

Steering her mecha into the darkness of the cavern, Trixie adjusted her mecha into a four-wheel mecha and turned on the floodlights. Her mind wandered off to where her real heart belonged, Eli Shane. He was so brave and so faithful and most importantly, he had shared one of the most important secrets that only the Shanes knew about. Trixie had a dreamy look and she was smiling absentmindedly. Bluster chirped and started jumping on Trixie's shoulder. Trixie glared at her slug. "What?" Her slug gestured frantically with its tiny sluggish arms and chirped in a fast way.

Because of the way her slug was acting, Trixie knew at once that something was amiss. She quickly armed herself with Armashelt slug. "Bluster, where is it coming from?" she inquired, completely grateful that her slug was looking out for them. The Tormato slug pointed to a darker place than where they were. She manoeuvred her mecha and increased the intensity of her floodlights. Sure enough, there was a silhouette of a man trying to blend into his background.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Trixie pointed her blaster at the mysterious figure. The man waltzed into the light. "No need to shout, young lady." She gasped. It was none other than Doctor Thaddeus Blakk. Trixie had never faced Doctor Blakk alone. She always had the support of the rest of the Shane gang. She steeled herself. "What do you want?" she demanded, trying to cover her fear with rudeness. The barrel-chested man raised his large arms to show he was unarmed. "What I want, is for you to join me." He replied suavely.

Trixie laughed scornfully. "And what makes you think I would do that?" Bluster growled. Doctor Blakk laughed evilly. He was clearly enjoying himself. "I have other… alternative methods." He waved his hand as if chasing away an annoying fly. As if on cue, many lights flooded the cavern. This illuminated a fleet of wolf mechas with their riders who smirked at Trixie revealing their intentions. They were like dogs on a leash.

"Eli? Kord? Pronto?" she whispered in her earpiece. Static noise, then silence. Blakk probably knew this cavern had an electromagnetic field that cancelled out long distance radio waves. This time Trixie was shaking in her boots but as the master of pretence, she glared at Blakk. "Looks like the big man needs a lot of his minions to face a GIRL!" Blakk probably noticed how weak he had portrayed himself but that did not waiver his will. "Well, will you join me or not?" He persisted with a slight scowl on his face.

"Never!" Trixie shouted. Before the echo of her answer had dissolved into the thick cavern walls, Blakk's goons had started firing ghoul after ghoul at Trixie. The latter knew she was going to lose this battle. Blakk's goons were blocking the only exit. She changed her mecha into its original form and started dodging the ugly ghouls. Before a ghoul Tormato could teleport her into the Deep Caverns, she sought refuge on the other side of a large boulder.

Blakk watched the scene with a hint of slight amusement. He had folded his hands and was leaning against the wall, far away from the slugging match. Bluster hopped off Trixie's shoulder and started jumping up and down on the case of xyand. Trixie face-palmed. _Not the debut I was waiting for, but this will do. _Another explosion shook the ground and both Trixie and Bluster covered their heads instinctively. Trixie loaded a Crystalid slug into her green blaster and slugged at the ground. She threw the xyand case inside the pit. She slugged Bluster who created a strong tornado, which whipped the heap of soil back into the pit. "Thanks guys. At least Blakk will not be able to get his hands on my stuff."

A whirring noise, which increased in volume, became more distinct. Trixie widened her eyes and whispered, "Oh no! This can't be good!" A few seconds later, the boulder was shattered into tiny fragments. Trixie turned and noticed that Doctor Blakk was holding his huge gattler and he was literally laughing himself to death. "And that's how it's done." With those words, he shoved the gattler to a small henchman standing beside him. The goon staggered and fell backwards. Blakk smirked. He started walking towards Trixie.

"It didn't have to be like this Beatrice Sting," he told her suavely. He loaded his Harbinger Firestorm Blaster that always seemed to materialise out of thin air. Trixie whispered to her slugs, "You guys go! I will see you next time we meet." Her slugs shook their tiny heads. "I will be back, I promise!" They reluctantly left her. Trixie stood up slowly and faced Doctor Blakk. "So have you made up your mind?" Blakk asked her.

Trixie glared at Blakk. "I will never work for YOU!" Blakk tsked and replied, "Loyal to a fault. Well, that's a pity." He aimed at Trixie and pulled the trigger who could only gaze at the ghouled form of a Grenuke slug as it transformed at one hundred miles per hour and landed at her feet. She turned and fled but it exploded before she could get away. The blast threw her at the nearest cavern wall and she heard a few crunches before falling to the ground below.

Her life flashed before her eyes. She tried to move but she failed. Trixie could only manage to turn her head and as soon as she did, she saw Doctor Blakk's large red and black boots in front of her eyes. She braced herself and thought of Eli. _What a fool I have been! I should have listened to Bluster and gone with Eli to Eaglenest Cavern. _She cursed herself silently. Another goon joined Doctor Blakk and pointed his blaster at her. He was about to pull the trigger but Blakk punched it out of his hand.

"She would not be of any use to us if she is dead," Blakk hissed to his associate, who immediately cowered in fear. He turned and stared down at Trixie. "We will find a good use for you…. Eventually." He immediately leaned over and injected her with something. "Take her to Blakk Industries!" he shouted to his crew. Trixie started to feel disoriented and she could only see Eli's face smiling at her. She felt someone lifting her up but she was too weak to protest. Unconsciousness engulfed her mind soon enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

Have been busy but I thought I could update this story. Thank you all reviewers, followers and favouriters. I just thought you guys deserved a chapter before Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness in the Light

**Chapter 3: Darkness in the Light**

A pungent smell emanated from the kitchen. Eli gagged and almost threw up while he was still sleeping. He grudgingly got out of bed. Burpy hopped onto Eli's shoulder complaining in sluggish. As soon as he opened his door, a thick fog wafted into his room.

"Pronto!" he shouted while not trying to choke on the smoke. Eli was now furious. "You burnt the food again!" he shouted as tried to walk across their lounge into their kitchen.

"I didn't burn the food, it failed the Magnificent Pronto." Pronto mumbled.

Eli shrugged his shoulders. He stepped on something and he slipped and fell on the floor with a slight crunch.

Heavy footsteps thudded on the floor. "Eli! Are you ok, bro?"

"I will be. Kord stay where you are. "Eli advised.

The cave troll complained, "I can't see a thing."

"Well that is because you don't have a nose that can see like I do." Pronto boasted.

Eli hmmphed. "Well, maybe you are startin to go blind. It reeks!"

Kord slugged his tormato slug. Within minutes, the fog had cleared. He helped Eli up. There was a banana peel that had been thrown by Pronto yesterday.

"Ah! You ruined my secret molenoid recipe!" Pronto complained. Burpy growled.

Kord looked around. "Trixie? Where are you?"

Eli scratched his head. "She is usually at her computer by the time we wake up. Trixie?"

Pronto walked to her door and opened it. "It puzzles even the Great Pronto himself." Kord shook his head.

Eli had a sinking feeling in his gut. "Maybe she went to look for new memory cards for her slugisodes?" he desperately wanted to believe that Trixie was probably at the mall.

Kord replied, "Something doesn't feel right about this. Pronto can you track her?"

Pronto grinned. "Of course I can! But the only problem is her trail ends at the door which means she left a long time ago. The other reason ..." The molenoid looked down.

"What is it Pronto?" Eli inquired.

"Dark Water can also impair my tracking skills depending on the amount." he replied.

At the mention of Dark Water, Eli's heart sank. He sat on the couch as if in a trance. _I hope it's not true._

Kord walked over to Eli. "We will find her, bro."

Eli bent over and covered his face with his hands. _This is just a nightmare, right? _His world was crumbling around him. He had liked Trixie ever since they had started living together as a gang.

_I can't lose anyone else. _

Having Trixie around had been a consoling factor. It had helped him to cope with the "death" of his father.

"Trixie's slugs!" Pronto exclaimed. Eli glanced up. Bluster chirped frantically at Eli. The rest of the gang's suspicions were confirmed.

Rage surged in him. He had never felt this hatred for Doctor Blakk.

"Never let emotions control your actions, Eli. Once you cross that line, you will never be able to come back," Will Shane's words echoed in his mind.

The young Shane clenched his fists. _If you were in the same situation dad, you would understand. _He was determined to take care of Blakk once and for all.

Kord and Pronto glanced at each other. They had noticed the conflicting emotions on the face of the hero of Slugterra. "Eli?" Kord raised an eyebrow.

As if possessed, Eli stood up. "Let's go save her." His companions nodded.

Kord sensed that Eli had changed. He now stood with a rigid posture and when they had made eye contact, his eyes were cold as if his heart had been frozen solid. Detemination oozed from his pores. Kord hoped that Eli still had a good heart in him.

Within seconds, they were on their mechas and on their way to Blakk Industries.

**AT BLAKK INDUSTRIES**

As soon as Trixie gained consciousness, she knew something was different. There was a faint red light illuminating the small room she was in. She saw a red 'V' sign on one of the walls and the memories flooded her mind.

Trixie attempted to get up. To her dismay, her hands were immobilised by lasercuffs.

_I hope my slugs got home safely._ Her heart sank as she remembered Eli. She hoped that she was going to be able to see him soon.

There was a bit of commotion outside and she prepared herself for what was coming. The doors slid open and Doctor Blakk strutted into the room followed by Quentin.

"Good. You are awake." Blakk smirked.

Trixie scowled. "What do you want to do to me?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a ...pleasant surprise, would it?" Blakk turned signalled to Quentin to proceed with the plan at hand. The young scientist went and obtained several blood samples from Trixie.

"You won't get away with this Blakk! Eli will be here soon." Trixie wanted to delay the proceedings so that the rest of the Shane gang could come and rescue her.

Doctor Blakk giggled. "You have NO idea what I have in store for him."

Trixie gasped. _It was a trap all along._

"I call it killing two birds with one slug, or in my case, a ghoul!" Blakk was clearly enjoying himself. "Another fine specimen for experimentation."

Trixie turned her head at Quentin and pleaded, "Please don't do this."

The young genius glanced from his holographic tab and looked reluctant to do what he had been ordered. Blakk must have noticed the weakening of his associate's resolve and he shouted, "Do it if you don't want to be food for my ghouls!"

Quentin gulped and continued his calculations. As soon as he was done, he passed the holographic tab to the infamous doctor who smiled. "Good."

Quentin operated some buttons on the edge of the bed and it became perpendicular to the floor. Trixie struggled in her bonds. _This is not good. Eli, where in Slugterra are you?_

The pair of evil geniuses stepped back as Quentin pressed one last button.

A glass started to surround Trixie. She felt trapped and for once, she wanted to scream her lungs out. It took a lot of her effort to restrain herself. The last thing she wanted was to give Blakk the pleasure of watching her suffer. She steeled her nerves.

Trixie glared at Blakk and Quentin.

"Relax, my dear. Don't strain yourself." Blakk assured her as if she were having a massage.

Quentin pressed the last button. He looked worried. Trixie wondered if it was because he did not want to hurt her or because he feared he would get his ass kicked if his machinery did not work.

A reddish-black gas wafted into the chamber. It looked similar to vaporised Dark Water but there were highlights of blue-green gases too.

_This is the end. I failed you mother and Eli. _Trixie started coughing and her eyes started to water. After a moment, the whole chamber was saturated with the toxic gases. She felt herself slip into oblivion. 

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Will the Shane Gang arrive in time to save Trixie and will Doctor Blakk succeed in his nefarious plan? What does he have in store for Eli? Will Eli cross to the dark side?

Find out in the next chapter! Your reviews are very much appreciated.

NicoleBlakk out!


End file.
